A Jedi Tale
by masta69
Summary: A Tale about a Jedi Knight that became the outcast after the assassination of his master and slaugther of his fellow jedi. ( Before and After Eposide 3 ) and what would of happened if Anakin didn't lose to Obi-Wan to became all-powerful ( M for latre Chap


**A Jedi Tale**

**This is about a rival between Anakin and Pheonix two Jedi Knights who grew up as padawansand became bitter rivals and best of friendsuntil Anakin betrays his fellow Jedi and kills them all including his Master. This is about what should really happen towards Vaders death and not some kind of join the light side faggot son Luke a real long lightsaber battle between the Dark one and the Jedi Knight that rose agaisn't the menance and threw away his beliefs to bcome an outcast and seek revenge. **

**I don't own star wars, only my own created character. **

**Bio: Pheonix K.**

**Age: 16**

**Homeworld: Iridonia**

**Species: Zabrak**

**Description: Pheonix has been having troubles in the Jedi Temple as a Padawan of Jedi Master Mace Windu, since his ****species where the same as Darth Maul many believe him to be of the dark side but Windu met Pheonix and took him ****under his wing. **

**Great ****warrior and wielder of the first ever Duel Short Silver Lightsabers. Pheonix is a simple minded teenager who like to have ****fun while is very calm and cool headed in bad situations. **

**A Jedi Tale:**

**Chapter 1: Knighthood...**

Finally after years of waiting, after years of hard earned training I've finally been accepted as a Jedi Knight of the Republic. My master told me that tonight would be the greatest night I would ever have until I become a master of course. But I still can't believe that I've surpassed the chosen one Anakin my good buddy the same buddy that helpped me out in the temple as others were scared just because the manence which killed Qui-Gon was the same species as I many believed i would fall to the dark side as the other Darth Maul. Since then Anakin and I were bitter rivals with a great friendship.

Jedi Concuil...

" Young Padawan come in you must" Yoda said

" Yound one you have now finished the Jedi Trails and we are pleased to welcome you to the Jedi Order, Pheonix Jedi Knight of theRepublic." Windu said with a faint but noticed smile, He was always glad to have his Padawans complete their training.

" Thank you Master I'm so proud" Pheonix announced to the concuil.

" For the your first mission alone Phenoix, you must travel to the planet Dantoonie where we believe General Grevious is planning a

attack near us." Windu explained

" I will do my best my Master" Pheonix said as he looked at his former Master Mace Windu

" And May The Force Be With You" Windu said as Pheonix turned around and begain to leave the concuil.

Pheonix couldn't believe it, He had his own mission by himself, It wasn't as if he never been on a mission before by himself., last time I had to travel to a remote planet where he

had to save his Master fromthose stuip Super Battle Driods, it was very fun to Pheonix as heslashed thousand of driods to get to his master, it was the most fun he's had in a

while most of his time was on his padawan training.

But now he was a full pludge knight and he was by himself now. General Greivous he's

heard his name around the temple and jedi killing machine as many would name him. I

heard that he was part driod-part alien and was trained but Count Dooku.

Pheonix then started to travel to the hanger as Anakin turned the corner, " Now this is

going to be fun" Pheonix thought to himself.

" Ah Pheonix cleaning the temple again " Anakinteased his old time buddy. " Not this time old friend, that'll be your job for now one I was just knighted" Pheonix said with a smirk

" No way they Knighted you, Yo congrates this means one thing you know right, you have finally surpassed me in something took you long enough." Anakin said with a huge smile "

don't get cocky my friend now that I've been Kinghted they put me on a mission to find Grevious after i kill him there will be no possibly way you can surpass me" Pheonix said.

" Grevious, well you know what you're heard" Anakin said

" Oh Pheonix May The Force Be With You"

" Thanks Anakin you too" As Pheonix left he thought he felt something different in AnakinI don't know what it was maybe he was just jealous thatIfinally surpassed him to Knighthood...


End file.
